LUCKY
by NamiKaze-Naruni
Summary: -Update Chapter 3!- Grimmjow yang sudah putus dari Ichigo, kembali menjadi macan yang haus akan pertarungan. sementara itu, sebuah rencana yang mengerikan telah disiapkan untuk menghancurkan Grimmjow.. ada yang inget fic ini? #plak!   -Warning BL!- Review
1. Chapter 1 : A Trouble

**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**LUCKY © NAMIKAZE-NARUNI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: BL, OOC, AU, Typo, dan lain-lain, dan lain-lain**

**Pairing: Grimmjow X Ichigo**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BUGH!**

Terdengar suara hantaman pukulan yang cukup keras dari salah satu gang sempit di kota Karakura yang sekaligus telah memecah keheningan malam itu.

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang berdiri tegap walau terdapat cukup banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Mata biru langitnya menatap nyalang pada tujuh orang yang terkapar didepannya. Ia pun mengelap darah yang timbul di sudut bibir, lalu mendengus remeh.

"Cih, apakah kalian benar-benar mahasiswa, HAH? LEMAH!" bentaknya pada tujuh orang yang terkapar didepannya yang diidentifisikan sebagai mahasiswa. Salah satu dari mereka mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah sambil bertumpa pada dinding gang itu.

"Di-diam kau...BRENGSEK!"ia pun menerjang pemuda bermata biru itu dengan kelap.

"..masih sanggup, eh?"

**Bugh!**

**Uhuk!**

Pemuda bermata biru itu sukses meninju tepat pada perut mahasiswa yang bermaksud menyerangnya. Mahasiswa itu pun terkapar dengan memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan sambil terbatuk-batuk. Pemuda bermata biru itu pun mendengus remeh sambil menepuk-nepuk baju seragamnya yang kotor, dan berjalan untuk memungut tasnya, "Cih, buang-buang waktuku saja!" dan ia pun menoleh ke belakang. Menatap orang-orang yang terkapar kesakitan.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku melihat kalian. Jika kalian masih mencari masalah lagi denganku, maka. Aku. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Memastikan, kalian tak akan selamat lagi dariku!" ancam pemuda bernama Grimmjow itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

**OOOOOoooOOOOO**

"A-auh.. pelan-pelan," ringis Grimmjow, lukanya kini sedang diobati oleh seorang pemuda berambut orange. Ichigo Kurosaki. Ehm! Kekasihnya.

Ichigo mendengus, "Kau datang malam-malam begini dengan wajah babak belur. Jangan bilang kau habis berkelahi lagi, Grimmjow." Ujar Ichigo sembari melumuri kapas dengan alkohol.

"Ayolah, Ichigo. Aku datang ke apartement-mu karena memang ingin menemuimu. Bukan karena ingin mengobati lukaku. Yaa, mungkin itu ju- auh!" ringis Grimmjow tak kala Ichigo sengaja menekankan kapas kuat-kuat pada lukanya.

"Kalau tahu jadinya seperti ini, tidak seharusnya kau berkalahi kan?" gusar Ichigo.

Grimmjow membalas, "Mereka yang mencari masalah duluan. Tentu saja aku tidak ting- Auh! Hei!" ringisnya kembali, saat Ichigo menekankan kembali kapas pada lukanya.

"Masih ada cara lainkan selain berkelahi?"

"Memangnya ada cara apa lagi, hah?"

"...kabur?" jawab Ichigo innocent, sambil menatap Grimmjow.

Grimmjow cengo, "Ha? Kabur? Kau bercanda?" balas Grimmjow sangsi.

Ichigo memajukan wajahnya, menatap mata biru Grimmjow. Serius, "Apa aku terlihat bercanda, hm?"

Grimmjow menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu bersandar pada sofa yang didudukinya, "...tidak. Pantang untukku kabur, kau kira aku ini pengecut, hah?"

"Ya sudah. Toh, bukan aku ini yang babak belur." Ujar Ichigo masa bodo, sambil merapikan kotak P3K-nya. Lalu menatap Grimmjow, "Aku heran padamu, masih saja selamat setelah dikeroyok seperti ini,"

Grimmjow melemaskan kedua bahunya, "Yaah, karena aku ini orang yang beruntung," ujarnaya kemudian.

Ichigo mencibir, "Keberuntungan yang berlanjut, eh?"

"Hei, keberuntungan itu kan sudah sering terjadi. Jadi, wajarkan?"

"Lho? Bukannya disebut keberuntungan karena jarang terjadi?" tanya Ichigo balik.

Grimmjow sweatdrop. Gini nih. Kalau sudah perang mulut dengan Ichigo. Ia akui tak akan bisa menang dari Ichigo. Kecuali di atas ranjang tentunya. Ups! Keceplosan.

"Dasar baka," Komen Ichigo singkat. Lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Buru-buru, Grimmjow memegang lengan kiri Ichigo sebelum pemuda berambut orange itu melongos pergi, "Tu-,".. "Auh!" Grimmjow langsung melepas genggaman tangannya pada Ichigo, setelah pemuda bermata biru itu mendengar ringisan yang cukup jelas dari Ichigo.

"Kau kenapa Ichigo?" tanya Grimmjow lantas berdiri mendekati Ichigo yang kini menyembunyikan lengan kirinya ke belakang tubuhnya seakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Ichigo.

"Ti-tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa, kok! Hahaha..." bohong Ichigo sambil tertawa hambar.

Grimmjow menyipitkan matanya curiga, "Yang benar, orange? Kau tidak berbakat untuk berbohong!"

"Sungguh!" kilah Ichigo masih tetap kekeh.

"Ayo, beri tahu!" desak Grimmjow menatap tajam pada mata coklat Ichigo. Ichigo menelan ludah gugup, lalu menghela nafas. "Oke, aku jujur. Lusa lalu lengan kiriku cedera karena latihan basket, puas?" setelah itu, tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi Grimmjow, Ichigo langsung melongos pergi ke dapur. Dalam hati ia berkomat-kamit agar Grimmjow tak menyadari sesuatu dan tidak membahas lukanya lagi.

Grimmjow berdecak, lalu mengekor Ichigo ke dapur.

"Makanya, lain kali berhati-hatilah sedikit, Ichigo!"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Ini Cuma cedera ringan kok! Oya, kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Ichigo.

"Belum." Jawab Grimmjow singkat.

"Oh, kau duduklah dulu! Biar aku masakan sesuatu untukmu." Ujar Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan properti masak yang diperlukannya. Diam-diam Grimmjow menyeringai senang melihat sikap Ichigo yang perhatian itu. Ia pun menghampiri Ichigo yang tengah mengambil bahan masakan yang diperlukannya dalam kulkas.

"Hei?" panggil Grimmjow.

"Apa?" jawab Ichigo tanpa menoleh pada Grimmjow. Dan kini menutup kembali pintu kulkas setelah mendapat bahan yang dicarinya.

Grimmjow pun kini bersandar pada kulkas, sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tatapan matanya tak pernah lepas memperhatikan pemuda berambut orange yang kini tengah memotong sayuran untuk bahan masakannya.

Grimmjow berdecak, "Hei. Kau tahu kan, kalau aku tidak suka sayuran?"

"Sayur itu baik untuk tubuh. Lagi pula, Cuma ini bahan yang tersisa di kulkas. Jadi jangan mengeluh!" balas Ichigo sambil tetap fokus pada sayuran yang tengah diirisnya.

"Che," dengus Grimmjow.

Ichigo meletakan pisau di nampan, dan berjalan menuju kulkas, "Minggir dari situ!" ketusnya.

Grimmjow menghela nafas, "Hahh..." dengan nurut Grimmjow mundur teratur dari kulkas. Ichigo pun membuka kembali pintu kulkas, dan mengambil bahan lain yang diperlukannya. Saat itu, sebuah lengan memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ichigo mendengus dan membalikkan tubuhnya, "Ap-Huwwaaa!" pekik Ichigo kaget. Ketika Grimmjow menggiringnya untuk bersandar pada dinding dapur. Dan segera memerangkap Ichigo dengan kedua tangannya yang masing-masing mengurung Ichigo di kedua belah sisi tubuhnya. Grimmjow menatap mata coklat Ichigo lekat.

"K-kau mau apa, Grimmjow?" tanya Ichigo gugup saat mata biru itu menatap matanya lekat.

Grmmjow menyeringai, "Kau, mau tahu, eh?" Ichigo mengangguk gugup. Seringai Grimmjow kian melebar ketika melihat kegugupan Ichigo seperti itu. Begitu mengundang.

"Kau mau tahu mauku, Ichigo?" desis Grimmjow lembut di telinga kanan Ichigo lalu meniup telinga Ichigo pelan.

"Engh.." erang Ichigo merasakan sensasi aneh ditelinganya.

Grimmjow tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia pun mengalihkan wajahnya, lalu mendekatkannya pada wajah Ichigo yang kini memerah.

"A-apa?" tanya Ichigo was-was.

Grimmjow kembali menyeringai, "Eh, sebenarnya mau ku adalah… ini!"

Dengan tiba-tiba Grimmjow menutup matanya dan langsung mencium Ichigo tepat pada pada bi-. 'Tunggu, rasanya ada yang ganjal.' Pikir Grimmjow.

"Hmmph… hahaha…" tawa Ichigo tertahan. Seketika Grimmjow membuka matanya dan terbelalak.

Grimmjow mundur selangkah dan lagsung mual-mual nggak jelas, "Ugh, pueh! Pueh!"

"Haha.. ckckck.. bagaimana rasanya ciuman dengan brokoli, hm?" sindir Ichigo sambil melambaikan brokoli yang ia ambil tadi dari kulkas sebelum Grimmjow tadi menariknya. Grimmjow mengusap-usap bibirnya dengan cepat. "Kau ini! Pueh!"

Ichigo berkacak pinggang, "Makanya, jangan asal main nyosor aja! Salahmu sendiri," ujar Ichigo, lalu kembali pada aktivitasnya semula.

"Ck, pokoknya aku tak akan memakan benda hijau laknat itu!" seru Grimmjow.

"Kalau kau tidak memakannya…" jeda sesaat. Sambil memasukkan semua bahan pada panci yang berisi air mendidih, lalu memberi bumbu dan mengaduknya, dan terakhir menutup kembali panci. setelah itu, meng-glare Grimmjow. "Kita putus, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

Grimmjow speechless. "Hei! Mana bisa begitu?" ujar Grimmjow nggak terima. Ya, iyalah, masa hanya karena tidak mau makan sayuran putus? Tentu aja nggak masuk akal.

"Whatever you say...yang jelas kau harus memakannya!" tekan Ichigo.

"Che. Dari pada harus begitu, lebih baik aku pulang saja! Permisi Kurosaki-san! Maaf menganggumu!" desis Grimmjow sambil melenggang pergi dari dapur.

Ichigo menghela napas. Perdebatan seperti ini sudah sering terjadi, dari adu mulut. Saling ancam, dan akhirnya akan berakhir dengan salah satu dari mereka pergi. Yaah.. walau begitu, akhirnya kereka akan kembali baikkan, dan seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi perdebatan konyol itu.

Merasa masakannya sudah matang, Ichigo segera mematikan api kompor. Dan kembali menghela nafas, "Paling bakal balik lagi tuh, orang." Pikirnya, "... sebegitu bencinyakah ia padamu, hm?" tanyanya, sambil menoleh pada sayuran di panci.

**OOOOoooOOOO **

Grimmjow menoleh ke arah dapur, berharap Ichigo menghentikannya. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda jika strawberry yang diharapkannya itu datang. Grimmjow mendengus. "Ck, dasar orange." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Grimmjow membuka pintu keluar.

**BRAK!**

Ditutupnya kembali pintu bewarna silver itu dengan kencang.

**OOOOoooOOOO **

**BRAK!**

Mendengar suara debaman keras pintu, Ichigo segera beralih keluar dan menoleh kearah pintu apartement-nya. Hanya mendapati keheningan disana. Padahal tadi ia hanya bermaksud mengancam Grimmjow agar mau makan. Eh, malah Grimmjow menganggapnya serius. Ini sih, senjata makan tuan. Keluhnya.

"Hahh.. biarkan saja. Toh, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia begini."

**OOOOoooOOOO **

Grimmjow menoleh lagi kearah belakang. Berharap, Ichigo diam-diam mengikutinya. Tapi, nihil, cuy! Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan si pemuda strawberry itu. Grimmjow kembali berjalan sambil mengumpat "Good job! Mulai detik ini , aku jadi mega kali lipat benci kau, sayur! Aku berjanji, tidak akan membiarkanmu melewati kerongkonganku!" sumpahnya konyol.

Saat itu, pandangan Grimmjow teralih pada sebuah mesin penjual otomatis di pinggir jalan. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatianya sekarang. Melainkan, seorang pemuda yang kini sedang melakukan transaksi dengan mesin itu. Grimmjow pun berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu keluar larut malam begini? Yang pasti bukan sekedar membeli minuman 'kan, Ulquiorra?" sapa Gimmjow.

Pemuda bernama Ulquiorra itu pun menoleh, "Grimmjow?"

"Yo!" sahut Grimmjow singkat, sembari mengangkat lengan kananya dan menghampiri Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra hanya diam, sambil menatap Grimmjow dari kaki-(sepatu) hingga kepala, "kau.. berkelahi lagi?" tanyanya datar.

Grimmjow tidak langsung menjawab. ia pun beralih untuk bersandar pada mesin penjual otomatis itu, "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat."

Ulquiorra ikut bersandar disebelah Grimmjow, ia pun memberi sekaleng minuman pada Grimmjow, "Ini." tawarnya.

Grimmjow menerimanya, "Thank's."

Mereka pun serempak membuka penutup kaleng minuman itu. Dan meneguknya sedikit.

Grimmjow buka mulut, "Apa yang kau lakukan larut malam begini?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya sedikit bosan. Kau belum pulang ke rumah sejak pulang sekolah tadi, Grimmjow?" tanya balik Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow tertawa pelan, "Yah, ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan." Jawabnya, sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Kau dari rumah Kurosaki-san?"

"Yup! Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Grimmjow heran.

"Bukankah dua blok dari sini adalah apartement Kurosaki-san? Dan lukamu itu, tidak mungkin kau mengobatinya sendirian," jelas Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow menautkan kedua alisnya, "Hei. Kau ini cenayang ya?" tanyanya sarkas.

"Aku anggap itu 'pujian'," kembali, Ulquiorra meneguk minumannya, "Dan jika aku perhatikan dari ekspresimu pertama kali, kau seperti sedang ada masalah."

Grimmjow mendengus kecil, "Yah, aku dan Ichigo tadi sedikit ribut. Tapi, besok juga baikkan lagi." Yakin Grimmjow.

"Oh," tanggap Ulquiorra singkat.

Seketika keheningan melingkupi keduanya. Grimmjow kembali meminum minumannya hingga habis. Lalu, membuang kaleng kosong minumannya pada tempat sampah disamping mesin penjual otomatis itu.

"... dan makin hari, makin banyak yang menantangmu," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Itu sudah jelaskan?" sahut Grimmjow, "Yah, walau itu artinya musuhku akan bertambah. Tapi, itu tidak masalah bagiku."

Ulquiorra terdiam. Sambil menatap kaleng minuman ditangannya. Ia pun memejamkan mata zambrutnya, lalu menghela nafas. Dan kembali membuka mata, "Apa kau pernah berpikir tentang sesuatu, Grimmjow?" tanya Ulquiorra tanpa menatap Grimmjow.

"Hah? Tentang apa?" tanya Grimmjow heran.

"Kalau suatu saat kelemahanmu diketahui oleh musuh-musuhmu?" kini Ulquiorra menatap Grimmjow tepat pada mata birunya. Grimmjow tertegun.

"Kelemahan? Eh, yang benar saja! Grimmjow Jeagerjaques tidak punya kelemahan yang berarti. Kau pasti tahu itu kan, Ulquiorra?" tandas Grimmjow

"Tidak punya? Apa kau yakin?" tanya Ulquiorra. Walau gaya bicara Ulquiorra terdengar biasa saja. Tapi, Grimmjow dapat merasakan emosi dari kata-kata itu.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Ulquiorra?" tanya Grimmjow yang mulai tidak nyaman dengan tatapan mata zambrut itu padanya. Serasa menusuk.

Melihat reaksi Grimmjow yang seperti itu, Ulquiorra kembali bicara, "Kau tahu? Lusa lalu saat pulang sekolah, ada yang mengincar Kurosaki-san."

Grimmjow tertegun.

Melihat ekspresi diam dari Grimmjow, Ulquiorra kembali melanjutkan, ".. beruntung, waktu itu, Mizuiro-san melihatnya, dan langsung memberi tahuku dan yang lain. Sehingga tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Walaupun, ia tetap terluka karena kami sedikit terlam-,"

**BET!**

Grimmjow yang mengerti maksud pembicaraan Ulquiorra, langsung menarik kerah baju permuda berambut hitam itu. Sehingga kaleng minuman yang dipegang Ulquiorra pun sukses terjatuh ke tanah, seolah tidak peduli pada bajunya yang sedikit basah akibat minuman kaleng itu, Grimmjow menatap mata Ulquiorra dengan penuh emosi. "Kau... kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku sejak awal, HAH? !"

"..aku dan yang lain sudah berjanji pada Kurosaki-san agar tidak memberi tahumu tentang ini. Disamping itu, Kurosaki-san tidak mau melihatmu berkelahi lagi dan terluka karenanya.." jawab Ulquiorra tenang.

"DAN KENAPA SEKARANG KAU MEMBERI TAHUKU, ULQUIORRA?"

"Melihatmu yang tak menyadari hal sepenting ini, membuatku perihatin. Dan apakah sekarang kau baru menyadarinya, Grimm-."

**BUGH!**

Grimmjow meninju Ulquiorra tepat pada pipinya. Ulquiorra pun terjatuh di tanah, darah segar mengalir di sudut bibinya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu pun, mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya, lalu mendengus, "Eh," lalu beralih menatap Grimmjow yang tampak terengah-engah. Ulquiorra berdiri. Lalu merapikan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan. Dan kembali menatap Grimmjow yang juga membalas tatapannya dengan sengit.

"Selama ini, kau tidak menyadarinya kan? Aku pu tak tahu, apakah itu hal pertama yang dialaminya atau sudah sering ia ala-,"

"DIAM!" potong Grimmjow tajam untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Diam kau, Ulquiorra!"

**Hening.**

"Kau hanya punya dua pilihan," Ujar Ulquiorra memecah keheningan.

Seketika Grimmjow menatap Ulquiorra dengan penuh tanya.

"Tinggalkan atau tetap membiarkan ia terluka." Lanjut Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow menggeram emosi kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Dia merasa sedang dipermainkan di depan pemuda berambut hitam ini. Grimmjow pun mengerti, sangat mengerti maksud perkataan Ulquiorra. Dan sekarang ia harus memilih meninggalkan Ichigo atau tidak, yang benar saja!

_**OOOOOOOOOOO**_

Auh!"

"Kau kenapa Ichigo?"

"Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa! Hahaha..."

"Yang benar, Orange? Kau tidak berbakat untuk berbohong!"

"Sungguh!"

"Ayo, beri tahu!"

"Oke, aku jujur. Lusa lalu Lengan kiriku cedera akibat latihan basket. Puas?"

_**OOOOOOOOOOO**_

Grimmjow tertegun. Ingatannya beberapa menit yang lalu di apartement Ichigo kembali teringat. Luka yang di lengan kiri Ichigo, jangan-jangan...

"Asal kau tahu saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang ku sukai terluka, walau dia bukan milikku. Tapi akan ku rebut dia. Jika itu yang terbaik sekarang," kata Ulquiorra tiba-tiba. Membuat Grimmjow yang mendengarnya kembali terperangah tak percaya.

"Ulquiorra, kau..."

"Kau benar. Aku menyangi Ichigo. Walau baru beberapa bulan ini aku mengenalnya dekat, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku mengenal perasaan ini. Dan akan ku rebut dia dari tanganmu. Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang aku katakan tadi, dan ku harap kau tidak memilih pilihan yang salah, Grimmjow. Selamat malam." Dengan itu, Ulquiorra. Meninggalkan Grimmjow yang tidak berkutik dalam keheningan malam.

Grimmjow hanya terpaku menatap punggung Ulquiorra yang semakin menjauh, sampai tak terlihat lagi.

Kalah. Grimmjow kalah. Kalah terhadap Ulquiorra, tentang Ichigo. Dan juga.. sifat ego-nya sendiri. Dia kalah dengan telak. Menyedihkan.

**BRAK!**

Grimmjow meninju mesin penjual otomatis itu. Tak peduli bahwa mesin itu akan rusak nantinya. Ia hanya ingin meluapkan kemarahan dan kebodohannya yang tak menyadari hal sepenting itu.

"SIAL!"

**OOOOoooOOOO**

**-TBC-**

**OOOOoooOOOO **

A/N: Nyaaaaa...~ Fic GrimmIchi pertama Naruuuu...~ ! ! ! #lompat2 gaje# -dilempar bata-

Gimana? anehkah? gajekah? gomen, kalau memang gitu.. ==' -bows-

Maaf kalau masih ada typo yang bergentayangan.. =='' -bows again-

So, Review?


	2. Chapter 2 : Good Bye, Ichigo

**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**LUCKY © NAMIKAZE-NARUNI **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: BL, OOC, AU, Typo, dan lain-lain, dan lain-lain**

**Pairing: Grimmjow X Ichigo **

**Rated: T **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Good bye, Ichigo..**

**BLAM! **

Setelah insiden 'tak mengenakan' tadi dengan Ulquiorra. Grimmjow kembali ke rumah dengan pandangan kosong. Setelah sebelumnya, ia berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah sambil menendangi apa saja yang ia bisa ditendangi sepanjang jalan. Sebagai media untuk meluapkan emosi yang menggebu-gebu didadanya. Jujur ia tak menyangka akan mendengar hal yang disembunyikan Ichigo dari Ulquiorra. Dan ia lebih tak menyangka lagi jika Ulquiorra memiliki perasaan kepada Ichigo, dan mengancam akan merebut Ichigo dari tangannya pula. Jadilah sekarang, Grimmjow melamun di depan pintu masuk dan tidak bergeming dari sana.

"Apa kau tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa, Grimmjow?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut hijau bergelombang dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Dari wajah cantiknya tersirat emosi.

Grimmjow hanya terdiam. Tidak menanggapi pertanyaan wanita didepannya yang tak lain adalah kakak perempuannya sendiri. Nelliel.

Nelliel berjalan mendekati Grimmjow yang masih tidak bergeming di depan pintu rumah.

"Apa kau tuli, hah? Ini jam berapa sekarang?" ujar Nelliel dengan marah.

Grimmjow memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kanan. "...tidak tahu. Aku tidak bawa jam." Balasnya cuek.

**BUGH! **

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" seru Grimmjow marah sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja kena jitak kakaknya.

"Sopanlah sedikit, baka! Aku ini kakakmu, dan bicaralah yang benar kepadaku! Kau ini, mana ada pelajar SMA yang pulang hampir jam 1 pagi, hah?" geram Nelliel sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kening Grimmjow gemas. Grimjow menepis lengan Nelliel. Lalu mendengus. "Hari ini aku tidak berniat meladenimu, jadi jangan ganggu aku." Ujar Grimmjow.

Nelliel mangguk-mangguk ngerti lihat keadaan Grimmjow sekarang. "Kau pasti habis berkelahi kan, Grimmjow?" Tanya Nelliel sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau sudah tahu hanya dengan melihatnya saja kan?" balas Grimmjow cuek.

"Dan biar aku tebak.." Nelliel masang pose berpikir, "Kau dari rumah Ichigo kan?"

Mendengar nama Ichigo. Grimmjow terdiam. Melihat adiknya yang tidak bersuara atau lebih tepatnya malah melamun. Nelliel kembali bersuara. "Apa terjadi sesuatu, Grimm?" tanya Nelliel.

"Tidak ada. Sudah aku ngantuk. Mau tidur." Ucap Grimmjow sambil melongos pergi dari hadapan Nelliel, dan langsung naik ke lantai 2 dimana kamarnya berada.

Nelliel Cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah adik laki-lakinya itu yang memang sulit sekali untuk diatur.

"Hahh.. kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dari kakakmu sendiri, bodoh" gumam Nelliel.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

Setelah dengan selamat sentausa sampai kekamarnya. Grimmjow langsung melempar tasnya kesembarang arah, dan langsung memghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

'Siaalll..! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mana mungkin aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Ichigo begitu saja.' Pikir Grimmjow kalut. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Aku akan tetap mempertahankan Ichigo!" yakinnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Grimmjow berdecak. "Tapi, bagaimana kalau ia diserang saat aku tidak berada bersamanya? Argh, sial!" keluhnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sigh. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya dalam keheningan kamar.

**oooooo**

**"_Melihatmu yang tak menyadari hal sepenting ini. __Membuatku perihatin. Dan apakah sekarang kau baru menyadarinya, Grimmjow?" _**

**"_Selama ini, kau tidak menyadarinya kan? Aku pu tak tahu, apakah itu hal pertama yang dialaminya atau sudah sering ia alami." _**

**"_Kau hanya punya dua pilihan." _**

**"_Tinggalkan, atau tetap membiarkan ia terluka."_**

**ooooo**

Grimmjow menggeratukan rahangnya emosi mengingat perkataan Ulquiorra padanya. Kenapa aku jadi lemah seperti ini? Memalukan. Setelah itu, ia menutup kedua mata birunya dengan sebelah lengan..

"...apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, Ichigo?"

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**Karakura High School. at 11.00 am. **

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Menandakan aktivitas belajar di hentikan sementara waktu untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan pikiran setelah hampir 5 jam bergelut dengan rumus dan teori-teori pelajaran lainnya. Banyak siswa yang memilih ke kantin untuk mengisi perut karena cacing-cacing di perut mereka sudah berdemo menuntut untuk diisi =?=.

Di salah satu meja makan di kantin. Tampak beberapa siswa di meja itu tengah mengobrolkan sesuatu.

"Hah? Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Ya."

Setelah insiden tentang sayur kemarin malam. Ichigo seperti diacuhkan dan dihindari oleh Grimmjow. Seperti tak dianggap atau lebih tepatnya antara ada dan tiada dimata Grimmjow. Saat bel istirahat tadi, ia pun menyempatkan diri untuk ke kelas Grimmjow dan ternyata Grimmjow sudah tidak ada. Ichigo dengan kecewa akhirnya pergi ke kantin sendirian dan bertemu dengan teman-temannya di sana.

"Walau kami sering bertengkar, tapi tak biasanya sampai seperti ini?" gumam Ichigo lesu.

"Tenang bro! Mungkin Grimmjow memang tidak sempat bertemu saja denganmu." Hibur Renji.

"Apa yang dikatakan Abarai benar. Mungkin saja Grimmjow-san punya urusan sendiri, Kurosaki." tambah Ishida sambil membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

Ichigo menyipitkan matanya, "Lalu kenapa kalian berdua menyelipkan kata 'mungkin'? itu malah membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

"Itu hanya Opini, Kurosaki. Kalau fakta, tidak akan ada kata 'mungkin' di kalimat itu." Tambah Hitsugaya tanpa menoleh pada buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Hahaha.. jangan khawatir Ichigo. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kalian seperti ini kan?" ujar Hisagi.

Keigo menepuk pundak Ichigo. "Hisagi benar! semangatlah Ichigo!"

Mizuiro mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar HP-nya ke Ichigo. "Sudahlah. Kalau ada apa-apa, kami siap kapan saja membantumu, Ichigo."

Ichigo tersenyum senang melihat perhatian teman-temannya itu. "Thank's guys!" seru Ichigo sambil nyengir.

"Lalu, apakah cederamu yang lusa lalu sudah sembuh, Kurosaki-san?" Tanya Ulquiorra tiba-tiba.

Semua kepala di meja itu serempak menoleh pada pemuda emo yang sedari tadi diam.

"O-oh, ini.. tenang saja, sudah sembuh kok! Dan beruntung Grimmjow tak menyadari luka ini. Yaa, walaupun hampir ketahuan kemarin. Tapi, dia belum menyadarinya," Balas Ichigo, sambil menggulung lengan seragamnya hingga siku yang memperlihatkan luka bekas sayatan sepanjang hampir 10 cm di tangan kirinya. "Untungnya aku pakai baju lengan panjang saat dia datang kemarin." Ichigo kembali menurunkan lengan seragamnya, hingga luka itu tak terlihat lagi. Lalu menyibakkan poni orangenya, "Disini juga sudah sembuh. Yaa, walau terlihat sedikit berbekas tapi tertutup poni, kok!" tambahnya lagi sambil nyengir.

Semua teman-teman Ichigo yang berda di meja itu terdiam.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, kau harus pulang bersama kami, Ichigo!" kata Renji yang mendapat anggukan setuju teman-temannya yang lain.

Ichigo tersenyum canggung, "Err.. kalau begini, kalian seperti menganggapku lemah saja!" sungutnya. yang dibalas ringisan maaf dari teman-temannya itu. tapi, sedetik kemudian, Ichigo tersenyum, "Tapi, thank's, semua." Tapi jauh dalam hatinya, Ichigo merasa beruntung memiliki teman-teman yang care padanya.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**-Skip**** Time- **

"Hahh.." Ichigo menghela napas, sambil menatap langit-langit kamar apartement-nya dengan lesu. Entah kenapa, tubuhnya merasa lelah setelah ia sampai di apartement-nya. Dan kini ia tengah istirahat di atas ranjang kamarnya.

"Grimmjow..." panggil Ichigo lirih. Berharap orang yang dimaksudnya dapat mendengar suaranya.

**_-Mou gaman bakka shit__erannai yo iitai koto wa iwanakucha _**

**_-Kaer__imichi yuuguru no basutei ochikonda senaka ni _**

**_-Bye, bye, by__e,. _Pip!**

Ichigo merogoh saku celananya saat merasakan ringtone Hp-nya berbunyi. Dan mendapati tulisan 'Grimmjow calling'. Langsung saja, tanpa basa-basi Ichigo mengangkatnya,

"Hallo, Grimmjow! Sekarang kau ada di mana?" ujar Ichigo, gagal menyembunyikan nada senangnya.

"_**Ichigo,**__**"**_

"Iya!" balas Ichigo sambil nyengir. Tentunya tak terlihat oleh Grimmjow.

"_**Aku tunggu di Karakura Park besok ja**__**m 10 pagi." **_

"A-apa? Tung-," sebelum Ichigo bertanya, Grimmjow sudah memutuskan panggilannya. Ichigo menatap layar Hp-nya dengan bingung. "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan Grimmjow?"

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**Karakura Park****. Sunday At. 09.00 pm. **

"E-hai, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow menoleh, dan tersenyum karena pemuda yang ditunggunya sudah datang.

Ichigo kini mengenakan T-shirt warna putih polos dilapisi dengan jaket kulit warna coklat, dan celana jeans hitam, memakai sepatu sneakers model sporty. Hanya memakai baju yang sederhana seperti itu, Ichigo terlihat sangat keren. Tapi untuk Grimmjow, Ichigo terlihat sangat manis dimatanya. sedangkan Grimmjow. Memakai kaos warna hitam bertuliskan 'Premiere' bewarna merah berlengan panjang yang ditarik hampir siku, di padu dengan jam klasik bermodel rantai di lengan kiri, memakai celana jeans bewarna biru dongker, dan terakhir memakai sepatu sneakers warna hitam dengan sedikit eksen warna merah.

Ichigo tersipu dengan penampilan Grimmjow. Mau pakai baju apapun, penampilannya selalu terlihat keren. Pikir Ichigo.

Ichigo menghampiri Grimmjow dengan langkah gugup, "Err.. bukannya janjiannya jam10 kan?" Tanya Ichigo yang cukup terkejut mendapati Grimmjow yang sudah datang 1 jam lebih cepat dari janjian. Grimmjow mendengus. "Kurasa tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu, kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Orange"

"Ooh.." angguk Ichigo mengerti.

"Ck, ayo segera pergi, Ichigo!" seru Grimmjow kemudian.

"Eh? Tu-tunggu. Grimmjow!"

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

Grimmjow dan Ichigo berjalan beriringan ke tempat tujuan mereka. Sepanjang jalan, mereka seolah menjadi pusat perhatian. Terutama, untuk para gadis-gadis yang kagum dengan tampang dan penampilan mereka yang tergolong 'Cool' . wajarlah, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan mereka? Walau penampilan biasa saja . tapi, jika yang memakainya orang dengan wajah di atas rata-rata, pastilah akan tetap mencolok di lihat mata. Yah, itulah hukum alam. =?=

Grimmjow yang sedikit risih diperhatikan dengan tatapan penuh nafsu oleh gadis-gadis bahkan yang sudah berusia lanjut, dan tidak ketinggalan tatapan para laki-laki yang di duga penganut aliran seme-uke pada dirinya. Eit, tunggu! Bukan itu yang sekarang membuatnya risih plus kesal. Melainkan, tatapan penuh nafsu laki-laki yang diduga positif seme terhadap Ichigo yang bersikap biasa-bisa saja. Sigh! Tidak salahkan kalau Grimmjow marah? Sebagai seme yang baik, ia harus menjaga uke-nya dari mata-mata nakal.

Dengan gerakkan cepat. Grimmjow menarik lengan Ichigo dan mengenggamnya erat. Lalu, meng-death glare semua orang yang menatap mereka yang sukses membuat bulu roma mereka berdiri. Tanpa basa-basi, Grimmjow langsung menarik Ichigo pergi secepatnya. Walah-walah... seme yang protektif dan posesif.

Ichigo yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu Cuma pasrah saja. Toh, ia juga risih dengan tatapan orang-orang tadi.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

Akhirnya, setelah berjalan sekitar 15 menit, mereka sampai pada tempat tujuan mereka sebuah danau di pinggir kota Karakura yang dikelilingi pepohonan rindang. Tempat yang cukup sunyi ini sangat cocok untuk bersantai, dan angin yang berhembus. Udara yang segar karena didominasi oleh lahan hijau yang menghasilkan banyak oksigen. Air yang jernih yang memantulkan cahaya matahari. Sehingga, terlihat berkilau. Tempat ini pun sangat strategis untuk melihat matahari terbenam. Kesimpulanya, tempat ini sangat cocok untuk para pasangan yang ingin berkencan dengan background alam yang begitu alami dan menawan.

Masalahnya bukan itu sekarang. Ichigo sempat tak menduga bahwa Grimmjow akan mengajaknya ke tempat yang seromantis dan setenang ini. jika ditilik dari kencan sebelumnya, biasanya Grimmjow mengajak Ichigo ke DuFanKa (Dunia Fantasi Karakura). Itu pun kalau ada wahan ekstrim yang baru baru diluncurkan di sana. Nonton film yang didominasi film dengan adegan fight atau horror. Ke gym (yang satu ini memang rutinitas mereka tiap minggu), atau kemanalah yang jelas bukan ke tempat romantis macam tempat ini. Begitulah anggapan yang pernah didengarnya dari geng cewek dengan Rukia sebagai leadernya tentang betapa romantisnya tempat ini. Hahh.. dasar cewek.

Ichigo langsung duduk di permadani hijau itu. Setelah, Grimmjow menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong disampingnya. Mungkin karena terlalu tenggelam dengan pikirannya, Ichigo tidak menyadari Grimmjow yang telah terlebih dahulu beristirahat dengan duduk santai di sana. Ichigo pun mengahampiri Grimmjow, dan duduk disampingnya.

"Luruskan kakimu,:" ujar Grimmjow.

"Eh?"

"Sudah, luruskan kakimu!" ulang Grimmjow.

Dengan nurut, Ichigo meluruskan kakinya yang tadi di tekuk. Setelah itu, Ichigo pun terkejut dengan Grimmjow yang membaringkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Ichigo dengan mata biru itu yang kini terpejam.

"Aku mau tidur sebentar," ujar Grimmjow tanpa membuka matanya.

"Eh, Grimm,-"

"Ssstt.." potong Grimmjow dengan menempatkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Ichigo.

Grimmjow membuka matanya, dan tersenyum lembut, "Sebentar saja." Lalu megusap pipi Ichigo lembut dengan jari-jarinya. Dengan wajah yang merona merah, Ichigo mengangguk. Hehehe... jarang-jarang, Grimmjow bersikap lembut kayak gini.

Lengan Grimmjow yang semula berada di pipi Ichigo, kini beralih ke belakang kepala Ichigo. Grimmjow menatap mata coklat Ichigo dalam.

"boleh kucium?" tanya Grimmjow lirih. Awalnya Ichigo terkejut dalam hati. Tak biasanya Grimmjow minta izin terlebih dahulu. Biasanya, ia akan langsung nyosor mencium Ichigo tanpa izin terlebih dahulu. Lha. Ini? tapi, toh. Akhirnya Ichigo mengangguk, lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan. Grimmjow pun makin menarik kepala Ichigo untuk menunduk ke bawah. Reflek, Ichigo pun memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Tepat saat itu, angin berhembus. Menyibakkan poni Ichigo sedikit. Tapi, jelas bagi Grimmjow untuk melihat sebuah bekas luka memar disana. Tanpa ia bertanya terlebih dahulu pada Ichigo, Grimmjow tahu. Jika itu adalah luka bekas pukulan. Dia tahu itu, karena ia sering mendapat luka seperti itu sehabis berkelahi. Grimmjow menggeram emosi.

Sampai akhirnya, bibir mereka bertemu. Grimmjow melumat bibir Ichigo. Namun, Ichigo dapat merasakan emosi yang tersimpan didalamnya. Grimmjow menjilat bibir Ichigo dengan lembut. Tahu akan maksud Grimmjow, Ichigo lantas membuka mulutnya untuk mempersilahkan lidah milik Grimmjow masuk untuk menjelajah ke dalam mulutnya. Dan itu, tidak disia-siakan oleh Grimmjow. ia segera bermain didalam mulut Grimmjow. Hal itu, membuat Ichigo mengerang tertahan diantara ciuman panasnya dengan Grimmjow.

Merasa membutuhkan oksigen, Grimmjow melepaskan ciumannya. Keduanya terengah-terengah dengan wajah yang memerah. Setelah itu, Grimmjow mengecup kening Ichigo dengan lembut.

Grimmjow melepas tangannya dari belakang kepala Ichigo. Lalu berkata, "Aku lapar. Didekat sini ada Yakitoriya* ayo kesana."

Ichigo mengangguk dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Grimmjow pun bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celana jeans-nya yang berdebu. Lalu menoleh pada Ichigo yang masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya, "Ayo! Kenapa malah diam saja?" ujar Grimmjow sambil melenggang pergi.

Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya, "I-iya, tunggu!"

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

"Grimmjow, Boleh aku tanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Hm?"

"Err... kemarin kau kemana saja? Maksudku.. kau tampak seperti menghindar dariku," ujar Ichigo lirih.

Sebelum menjawab, Grimmjow mengahabiskan yakitori*nya yang terakhir, lalu meneguk minumannya. "Kau merasa begitu?"

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Yah, dari kemarin memamg ada sedikit masalah,"

"Masalah?" ulang Ichigo sambil mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Iya. Tapi sudah kelar. Jadi tak usah pasang wajah seperti, Orange,"

"Apa ada kaitannya dengan para berandalan itu?"

"Bukan itu. Sudahlah. Ichigo! Aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Jadi, percayalah dan jangan cemas!" lalu Grimmjow terdiam. Sambil memandangi wajah Ichigo dengan tatapan lembut. Ditatap seperti itu, Ichigo merasa wajahnya memanas. Ia pun segera menundukkan kepalanya gugup. Ada yang aneh. Tak biasanya, Grimmjow bersikap seperti ini. Pikir Ichigo heran, sambil mencuri pandang kearah Grimmjow yang kini meminum minumannya.

Tiba-tiba Grimmjow berseru, "Sekarang, terserah padamu mau kemana. Aku akan menurutinya,"

Ichigo langsung mendongak dengan cepat, "Eh?"

"Kenapa malah 'eh' sekarang kau mau kemana?" ulang Grimmjow.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku mau ke..."

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

Grimmjow berdecak melihat dimana ia berdiri sekarang, "Tak adakah tempat yan g lebih menarik dari ini, Ichigo?" tanya Grimmjow ketus pada pemuda disampingnya.

Ichigo nyengir, "Kau bilang terserah aku kan. Jadi, aku mau kesini! Apa lagi, aku dengar ada buku bagus yang baru keluar lusa lalu," ucap Ichigo penuh kebenaran.

Yup! Sekarang mereka berdua berdiri di depan sebuah toko buku. Tempat kedua yang dibenci Grimmjow setelah sekolah.

"Ayo, masuk!" seru Ichigo yamg mulai memasuki toko itu.

Grimmjow berdecak, "Ck." Tapi, toh. Ia tetap mengikuti Ichigo masuk ke dalam sana.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**-Skip Time-**

"Uwah! Aku beruntung tidak kehabisan buku ini!"

"Biasa saja kan? Apa menariknya buku itu, mendingan komik," timpal Grimmjow.

"Kau ini! aku sudah lama menginginkan buku ini. Untungnya masih tersisa satu, ternyata hari ini keberuntunganku! Lagi pula, kalau aku perlihatkan buku ini pada Toushiro dan Ishida mereka pasti senang!" jelas Ichigo sambil tersenyum puas.

"Semenarik itukah?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau tidak menarik, kenapa aku membelinya. Terus, kenapa buku ini bisa terjual habis dalam waktu kurang dari tiga hari, baka."

"Ck, terserahmulah."

Tak sengaja, Ichigo mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit yang terlihat mendung. Lalu, memasukkan buku yang baru saja dibelinya ke plastik.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas pulang. Sepertinya akan turun hujan," saran Ichigo pada Grimmjow yang juga tengah mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit.

'Cih. Kau juga mau mengacaukan hari ini, brengsek?" maki Grimmjow pada langit yang mendung itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau melamun? Sudah mulai gerimis. Ayo cepat pulang, baka!" ajak Ichigo.

Grimmjow tersadar, "Ah, iya." Tiba-tiba Grimmjow meraih lengan kiri Ichigo. Mengenggamnya dengan erat. Lalu tersenyum, "Ayo," ajaknya sambil melangkah pergi.

Ichigo terpaku dengan gerakkan tiba-tiba dari Grimmjow. Tapi, ia langsung tersenyum senang dan perlahan mensejajarkan langkahnya.

Grimmjow semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Ichigo. Seolah tak ingin melepaskan pemuda berambut orange itu dari genggamnya. Tak ingin, pemuda berambut orange itu pergi dari sisinya. Tak ingin. Grimmjow tak ingin itu terjadi. Tapi.. ia sudah membuat keputusan. Demi Ichigo. Ini harus dilakukannya.

**Grep! **

Grimmjow langsung menoleh pada Ichigo yang kini memeluk erat lengannya. Ichigo membalas tatapan itu, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu. Tapi, setidaknya. Aku ingin kau tahu, kau tidak sendirian Grimmjow." Ujar Ichigo.

Grimmjow menyeringai seperti biasanya, "Eh, kau kira aku lemah?" setidaknya, aku bisa memasang topeng. Batin Grimmjow.

"Shut up! Ayo, pulang!" ujar Ichigo, sambil menarik lengan Grimmjow umtuk pergi.

"Eh-hei!"

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

"Kau mau bicara apa, Grimmjow? Sampai harus ke atap sekolah?"

Grimmjow mengepalkan erat tangannya. Seumur hidupnya. Ia baru pertama kali merasa apa yang namanya 'ketakutan' itu. Tapi, ini sudah menjadi keputusan finalnya.

"Grimmjow?" panggil Ichigo.

Grimmjow mendongakkan kepala menatap mata musim gugur didep;annya dengan intens. Pemuda bermata biru itu pun menggeratukkan rahangnya emosi, "MULAI SEKARANG JANGAN PERNAH MENEMUIKU, KUROSAKI! !"

**Deg! **

Ichido terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang didengarnya itu, "A-apa maksudmu, Grimmjow?" tanya Ichigo tak percaya.

Grimmjow menghampiri Ichigo, lalu memandang mata coklat itu dalam, "Kita putus, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

**Wusshh!**

Bersamaan dengan pernyataan itu, suara gemuruh angin terdengar diantara mereka berdua, mengibarkan rambut keduanya dengan cukup kencang. Namun, Sepertinya tidak ditanggapi oleh mereka berdua.

"K-kau bercanda kan?" tanya Ichigo panik.

Tapi hal yang didapatinya adalah tatapan menyusuk dari mata biru itu. Dan ia pun tahu, Grimmjow tidaklah bercanda.

Ichigo menunduk. Tanpa sadar, ia mengepalkan kedua lengannya erat. Meninggalkan jejak kuku warna kemerahan. pemuda berambut orange itu pun menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Ia tak percaya bahwa ia mendengar kata putus terucap dari bibir Grimmjow. 'putus?' tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau..." tanya Ichigo dengan gemetar. Hawa dingin dari angin yang berhembus di bulan januari kini sama sekali tidak dihiraukannya.

"Karena aku sudah bosan denganmu! Kau tahu sifatku yang mudah bosan terhadap sesuatu, bukan? Dan sekarang aku meraskan kebosanan itu, Kurosaki!" ujar Grimmjow dingin.

"La-lalu, apakah sikapmu kemarin hanya..."

"Ya. Ini kulakukan pertama dan untuk terakhir kalinya," sela Grimmjow. "Dan sekarang, semua sudah berakhir, Kurosaki. Selamat tinggal!" dengan itu, Grimmjow segera pergi dari hadapan Ichigo. Tidak memberi Ichigo kesempatan untuk bicara sedikitpun.

'Semua ini kulakukan untuknya. Dan yang kulakukan ini benar. Mulai sekarang kau tidak akan terluka lagi Ichigo.' yakin Grimmjow dalam hati, sambil menjauh. Grimmjow sedikit menoleh pada Ichigo sebelum meraih knop pintu atap. Pemuda berambut orange itu kini mematung dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

'mungkin menyakitkan. Tapi, Ulquiorra benar. Aku harus memilih. Good bye, Ichigo.' Dengan itu, Grimmjow membanting pintu bewarna silver itu dengan kencang.

Grimjow berjalan menuruni tangga dengan lunglai. Dalam otaknya, masih terekam jelas wajah Ichigo saat ia memutuskannya tadi. Ia pun berhenti menuruni tangga dan meninju dengan keras dinding didebelahnya.

"Sial!" makinya.

Tanpa disadarinya. Sepasang mata memperhatikannya dengan intens dari bawah anak tangga. Lalu, melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**-TBC- **

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

A/N: Nyaaa..~ akhirnya publish juga chapter 2-nya.. –mijit bahu- gomen kalau updatenya lama (banget!) habis FD naru lagi error dan gak bisa buka file.. biasanya Naru publish cerita mang di warnet. Dirumah Cuma numpang ngetik.. jadi, karena FD Naru lagi error update ceritanya jadi lama.. XDD #ngeles# -d'hajar rame2-

Gomen, kalau masih ada typo yang bergentayangan dan alur yang kecepatan bin aneh lagi...=,='a -bows-

Makasih atas review dari reader sekalian.., -hug- #d'depak#

**(*) Yakitoriya** itu adalah restoran sate khas jepang yang bernama yakitori.

**Yakitori** (bahasa Jepang: やきとり) adalah sate khas dari Jepang yang umumnya menggunakan daging ayam. Potongan daging, kulit, hati, jantung, dan hempela dipotong kecil ukuran sekali gigit, ditusuk dengan tusukan bambu, lalu dibakar dengan api arang atau gas.

**-Balasan Review- **

**#Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie**

-Iya, nih. kasihan Ichi. Grimm gimana sih? #d'pantera#

Sankyuu, review-nya! ini udah update. semoga terhibur.. ^w^**  
**

**#CCloveRuki **

-Sankyuu, Reviewnya..! w

ini udah update! semoga terhibur.. ^^

**-RnR, please! Sekian untuk chapter kali ini…! ! ! -mabur-**

**-Review?- **


	3. Chapter 3 : : The Injury

**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**LUCKY © NAMIKAZE-NARUNI **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: BL, OOC, AU, Typo, dan lain-lain, dan lain-lain**

**Pairing: Grimmjow X Ichigo **

**Rated: T **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: The Injury **

Seorang wanita cantik baru saja keluar dari mobil Mercy mewahnya. Ia melangkah dengan langkah cepat memasuki sebuah gedung yang cukup ramai dengan orang berseragam resmi di sana. Kaki jenjangnya seolah tak akan berhenti melangkah sampai tempat yang ditujunya di dalam gedung itu sampai. Raut wajah cantiknya menyiratkan emosi yang bercampur dengan kekhawatiran.

"Dasar adik bodoh," decak wanita cantik itu dengan kesal.

Akhirnya, ruangan yang ditujunya sampai. Ruangan intograsi polisi. Sebelum, mengetuk pintu. Wanita cantik itu menghela nafas untuk menenangkan emosinya. Setelah cukup, ia pun mengetuk pelan pintu bercat perak itu.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok polisi bertampang sangar dengan tubuh besar dan berambut coklat.

"Selamat malam, Inspektur Komamura. Saya Nelliel. Kakak perempuan dari Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Ujar wamita cantik itu yang ternyata Nelliel.

Polisi di hadapan Nelliel yang bernama Inspektur Komamura itu terdiam sebentar. Lalu berkata, "Anda tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri anda, nona. Toh, saya dan anda sudah saling mengenal dan ini bukan kali pertama bocah itu berbuat seperti ini. Dia di dalam. Silahkan anda masuk." Ujarnya datar. Lalu, mempersilahkan Nelliel untuk masuk ruangan itu. Sedangkan dia sendiri berjaga di luar. Setidaknya, Komamura tahu, ini bukan kali pertama pemuda dari keluarga Jeagerjaques itu terlibat masalah seperti ini. Cuma ia tidak menduga bahwa hal ini akan terjadi lagi setelah 2 tahun lamanya.

Nelliel memasuki ruangan yang tampak remang-remang itu. Dan melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri di pojok ruangan yang tengah bersandar pada dinding lengkap dengan lengannya yang dilipat di depan dada. Walau ruangan ini remang. Tapi, itu cukup bagi Nelliel untuk mengetahui siapa sosok yang tengah bersandar itu. Wanita berambut hijau bergelombang itu lalu menghampiri sosok Grimmjow yang tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun mengenai kedatangannya.

Nelliel memicingkan matanya melihat wajah Grimmjow. Ada memar di sudut bibir. Ada pula memar di kening kirinya. Tidak parah sih. Malah sekarang, Nelliel mengkhawatirkan nasib korban dari keganasan Grimmjow. Bukan adiknya ini yang sekarang bertampang biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Nelliel menghela nafas mendapati respon cuek dari Grimmjow itu. Tidak mempedulikan sama sekali perbuatannya yang sudah menghajar habis-habisan 15 orang pemuda berandalan dan parahnya 3 diantara mereka koma di IGD rumah sakit Karakura sekarang. Setidaknya itulah kabar yang Nelliel dengar dari Komamura yang menelponnya tadi.

Nelliel melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Tak bisakah kau bersikap layaknya pemuda seumuranmu, Grimmjow?" tanya Nelliel datar.

Hening. Pertanyaan Nelliel itu sama sekali tidak hiraukan pemuda berambut biru itu. Grimmjow malah memalingkan wajahnya cuek.

"Kakak heran padamu. Sebenarnya, karena alasan apa kau membuat mereka babak belur seperti itu. Apa lagi kau hampir membunuh 3 orang diantara mereka? Aku memang tidak heran mendengar kau sering berkelahi. Tapi kau tidak akan pernah melawan musuhmu yang sudah tidak berdaya. Lalu kenapa sekarang kau.."

Grimmjow bungkam. Masih tidak menghiraukan sang kakak.

Nelliel menggeratukkan rahangnya kesal.

**Bet! **

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU! GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES!" seru Nelliel sambil menarik kerah baju Grimmjow. "Apa kau tidak sadar dengan perbuatanmu ini, hah? Jawab aku, Grimmjow!" seru Nelliel. Runtuhlah sudah semua emosi yang dipendam oleh Nelliel sejak tadi.

"Aku hanya membalas perbuatan mereka padaku," akhirnya, pemuda bermata biru langit itu bersuara juga. Membuat Nelliel yang mendengar itu perlahan emosinya mereda. Walau cengkraman pada kerah baju Grimmjow sama sekali tidak dilepaskannya.

"Lalu apa maksudmu menghajar mereka habis-habisan seperti itu?" desis Nelliel.

Grimmjow berkata dengan datar, "Sudah kubilangkan. Aku hanya membalas perbuatan mereka padaku. Bahkan, pembalasanku kepada mereka belumlah sepadan dengan apa yang mereka lakukan padaku," jawab Grimmjow. mata birunya berkilat di tengah ruangan yang remang itu. Mendapat respon Nelliel yang hanya terdiam dengan keheranan yang terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Grimmjow langsung menepis lengan putih Nelliel.

"Aku pulang. Sudah 7 jam aku di berada tempat sial ini," ujar Grimmjow sambil pergi dari tempat itu. Grimmjow tentunya tidak khawatir dirinya akan dipenjara akibat perbuatannya. Karena, ia tahu. Kalau kakak perempuan satu-satunya itu sudah menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Jangan harap kakak akan membantumu lagi, Grimmjow!" ancam Nelliel.

Grimmjow menoleh sedikit sebelum meraih knop pintu, "Eh. Mungkin lain kali, kalau mereka menganggu apa yang menjadi milikku. Aku tak akan segan-segan menghabisi mereka semua! Walau itu artinya aku harus masuk tempat sial ini! aku tidak peduli. Kau dengar itu, kakak?" setelah berkata seperti itu, Grimmjow langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

Meninggalkan Nelliel yang terdiam dengan sikap adiknya itu yang berubah menjadi macan yang haus akan pertarungan. Seperti dulu. Sebelum Grimmjow mengenal pemuda berambut orange itu. Ichigo Kurosaki. Lalu, kenapa sekarang sifatnya kembali berubah seperti dulu? Tunggu! Grimmjow bilang, ia menghajar mereka karena sudah menganggu miliknya. Apa yang dimaksud miliknya yang telah diganggu itu adalah Ichigo?

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Ichigo?" gumam Nelliel pelan.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu. Grimmjow lalu menampakkan seringainya pada Komamura yang memang ada di depan ruangan itu.

"Terimakasih waktunya, sir!" ujar Grimmjow polos pada Komamura. Lalu melenggang santai keluar gedung. Meninggalkan Komamura yang hanya membisu menatap pemuda berambut biru itu. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Nelliel yang baru keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Seharusnya anda membiarkan dia masuk bui agar menyadari perbuatannya itu, Nelliel-sama," ucap Komamura.

"Aku tahu, Komamura-san. Grimmjow bukanlah orang yang mudah ditundukkan seperti itu. Terkadang ia masih tidak mau mendengar perkataanku. Serahkan ia padaku. Akan kutangani dia dengan keras kali ini." Balas Nelliel dingin.

"Ya, saya mengerti, komandan."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO **

**ooooooooo **

"_**MULAI SEKARANG JANGAN PERNAH MENEMUIKU, KUROSAKI! !" **_

"_**Kita putus, Ichigo Kurosaki!" **_

**oooooooo**

"Kenapa...?"

**ooooooooo**

"_**Karena aku sudah bosan denganmu! Kau tahu sifatku yang mudah bosan terhadap sesuatu, bukan? Dan sekarang aku meras**__**akan kebosanan itu, Kurosaki!"**_

**oooooooo**

"Kenapa..?"

**oooooooo**

"_**Ya. Ini kulakukan pertama dan untuk t**__**erakhir kalinya. Sekarang semua sudah berakhir, Kurosaki. Selamat tinggal!"**_

**oooooooo**

"KENAPAA? !"

**Brak!**

Ichigo meninju dinding kamar apartement-nya dengan keras. Ingatan saat Grimmjow memutuskannnya masih terbayang jelas dipikirannya. Ingatan itu, seolah mempermainkannya dengan memutar ulang suara Grimmjow saat itu. Tak menyangka. Ia sungguh tak menyangka. Hubungannya dengan Grimmjow yang hampir 2 tahun itu harus berakhir dengan menyedihkan seperti ini.

Ichigo jatuh terduduk di lantai. Ia pun segera menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kamar apartementnya. Sebelah kakinya ditekuk dan pandangan matanya menatap nanar pada langit-langit kamarnya yang remang karena hanya diterangi oleh lampu meja di samping ranjang. Perlahan, pemuda berambut orange itu memejamkan mata musim gugurnya, merasakan hembusan angin dingin dari AC yang sengaja ia nyalakan dengan volume sedingin mungkin. Ichigo sempat mendengus. Mungkin kalau ia tetap diruangan yang sedingin ini, ia pasti akan ditemukan dalam keadaan sekarat besok karena terserang ******Hypotermia** *. konyol.

Tapi, hal itu sama sekali tidak dipedulikannya. Ichigo menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar. Dia tidak mau dicap cengeng karena masalah sepele seperti ini. Sepele? Tidak. Ini bukan masalah sepele. Dimana kau diputuskan secara sepihak oleh orang yang kau sayangi. Sakitkah? Padahal selama ini, Ichigo berusaha agar ia bisa terlihat sempurna dihadapan Grimmjow. Tapi, ternyata itu sia-sia saja.

**Ting Tong! **

Ichigo mendongak. Suara bel?

**Ting Tong! Ting tong! **

Dengan susah payah, pemuda berambut orange itu berdiri. Walau pun sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menerima tamu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi, setidaknya ia harus bersikap sopan pada orang yang bertamu di apartementnya.

**Ting Tong! Ting tong! **

"Iya, sebentar," seru Ichigo enggan. Lalu perlahan membuka kunci apartemennya dan meraih knop pintu untuk membuka pintu itu. Setelah terbuka, nampaklah sosok Renji berdiri sambil menggigil kedinginan karena angin malam yang memang sangat dingin. Terbukti. Renji kini memakai jaket tebal bewarna hitam dengan scraft merah melingkari lehernya. Ichigo mengernyit heran melihat kedatangan salah satu sahabatnya itu.

Renji nyengir ketika pintu sudah dibuka, "Yo!"

"Renji? Ngapain kau datang malam-malam begini?" tanya Ichigo heran. Wajarlah, mana ada orang bertamu jam 11 malam begini?

"Akan kuceritakan nanti. Boleh aku masuk? Dingin nih!" ujar Renji.

"Um, yeah. Masuk saja." Kata Ichigo.

Dengan cepat. Renji memasuki apartemen Ichigo lalu menggosokkan kedua tangannya agar hangat. "Gila! Cuaca malam ini dingin banget! Huuu~," komen Renji.

Ichigo menyela, "Sudah tahu dingin. Malah keluar rumah,"

"Habis bosan sendirian di rumah," kata Renji.

"Lho? Lalu keluargamu kemana?" tanya Ichigo yang mulai berjalan menuju sofa, Renji mengikuti Ichigo, "Ya, ayah dan ibuku sedang pegi ke Akita. Kalau Jinta dia menginap di rumah temannya," jelas Renji, "Ya, sudah. Dari pada bosan di rumah, aku ke apartemenmu, ada masalah?"

Ichigo menggeleng, "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak masalah. Berarti kau mau menginap disini?"

"Yaa.. bisa dibilang begitu," cengir Renji.

"Ya, sudah. Biar aku siapkan futon di kamar," dengan itu, Ichigo hendak kembali ke kamarnya. Ichigo sudah biasa dengan pemuda berambut merah itu yang cukup sering menginap di apartemennya.

"Tunggu! Biar aku saja yang siapkan! Aku sudah cukup sering menginap disini, jadi biar aku saja yang bereskan." Kata Renji, menyusul Ichigo yang sudah di depan kamar. Ichigo menoleh ke belakang, "Tidak usah, biar aku saja," balas Ichigo,

"Kau ini. sudah serahkan saja padaku," Renji meraih knop pintu dan membuka kamar Ichigo itu.

**Wuuush.. **

"Gila! Kau pasang temperatur AC berapa, Ichigo? Kau mau buat kamarmu ini jadi freezer ya?" seru Renji, sukses terkena terpaan angin dari AC yang belum dimatikan oleh Ichigo tadi. Mendengar Renji berkata seperti itu. Ichigo Cuma terenyum paksa. Lalu beralih masuk, menyambar remote AC dan mematikan AC-nya.

"Gomen, tadi aku kepanasan," kilah Ichigo, sambil menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

Renji mengernyitkan alisnya heran, "Kau ini 'buta suhu' ya? Jelas-jelas udara di luar dingin, malah pasang AC dengan temperatur sedingin ini,"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Akan kuhidupkan penghangat," Ichigo segera menghidupkan penghangat dan membuat ruangan yang tadi bertemperatur rendah, mulai menghangat. Renji menghela nafas lega.

"Mungkin beda lagi kalau Hitsugaya ada disini. kau pasang AC dengan temperatur maksimal pun, ia pasti nyaman-nyaman saja," kata Renji yang mulai mengambil futon dari dalam lemari Ichigo.

Ichigo bersandar pada dinding kamarnya, "Yah, kau benar," balas Ichigo.

_**Nun cukup jauh disana.. **_

"**Huacim..!"** Hitsugaya mengusap hidungnya yang terasa gatal.

"Aneh. Apa aku terkena flu ya?" gumamnya sambil merapihkan tugasnya untuk besok di sekolah. Setelah selesai, pemuda mungil itu naik ke ranjang, menarik selimut, berdoa sebelum tidur, menyamankan diri di kasur, memejamkan mata, dan tidur.

-**Back to Ichigo dan Renji-**

"Huwaah! Hangatnyaaa..." seru Renji, yang langsung berbaring di atas futon yang baru digelarnya di samping kanan ranjang Ichigo.

"Kau mau langsung tidur?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Mungkin. Aku sudah agak ngantuk,"

Ichigo menghela nafas lalu berjalan menuju ranjangnya, "Ya, sudah. Aku juga sudah agak ngantuk." Ichigo membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut sebatas dada. "Oyasu-,"

"Apa benar kau putus dengan Grimmjow?" potong Renji. Seketika, pemuda berambut orange itu menegang dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Ichigo pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar Renji.

Renji melipat tangannya menjadi bantal dan menatap langit-langit kamar Ichigo, "Aku tak sengaja melihatmu dan Grimmjow tadi siang di atap,"

Ichigo tidak menjawab, ia merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi menyamping membelakangi pemuda bertato itu.

Renji menghela nafas, dia tahu kalau Ichigo tidak akan membagi masalah dengan orang lain. Sekalipun itu keluarga atau sahabatnya. Yaa.. begitulah sifat pemuda orange itu yang sebenarnya.

"Hahh.. aku Cuma bisa bilang, percayalah pada hatimu, Ichigo. Oyasumi," dan dengan itu, Renji memilih agar tidak terlalu mencampuri urusan Ichigo dengan pemuda berambut biru itu. Yang pasti, kalau Grimmjow benar-benar membuat Ichigo kecewa. Dia dan teman-teman Ichigo yang lain tidak akan tinggal diam. Lalu, kenapa sekarang Renji tidak marah mendengar Ichigo disakiti oleh Grimmjow? mudah saja, Renji hanya sekilas melihat kebohongan di wajah Grimmjow saat ia memutuska Ichigo di atap tadi. Dan ia pun makin yakin kalau pemuda bermata biru itu tidak sungguh-sungguh mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Ichigo. Karena, ia melihat Grimmjow dari bawah anak tangga (setelah Renji cepat-cepat turun dan bersembunyi di bawah anak tangga) mengumpat sambil meninju dinding sekolah lengkap dengan wajah kesal dan sedih dari mata birunya. Dan Renji mengira bahwa, ada yang disembunyikan Grimmjow.

Ichigo memilih diam. Percaya pada hatiku? Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Pemuda berambut orange itu lalu menyentuh dadanya, dan tersenyum. Setidaknya, perkataan Renji ada benarnya. Ia harus percaya pada hatinya. Kalau ia dan Grimmjow pasti bisa kembali seperti dulu.

"Renji?" panggil Ichigo.

"Hm?"

"Arigatou," dan Ichigo pun memejamkan matanya. Terlelap.

Renji tersenyum kecil, "Ya, tentu. Sobat." Pemuda berambut merah itu pun ikut memejamkan matanya. Ikut terlelap.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

Di suatu bangunan tua di pinggir kota Karakura. Tampak, beberapa orang berkumpul ditengah ruangan dalam bangunan tua itu yang terlihat remang.

**Bagh! **

Salah satu dari mereka menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja, "Cepat katakan apa maumu, tuan?" seru seorang pria berambut hitam sebahu bergelombang pada 3 laki-laki didepannya.

Pria berambut coklat tersenyum, "Anda pasti sudah tahu dengan seorang pemuda bernama Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Tanyanya tenang.

Pria berambut hitam bernama Starrk itu menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi mendengar nama yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya, lalu ia pun tersenyum santai, "Oh, lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada bedebah cilik itu, hmm Aizen-sama?" tanyanya.

Pria berambut coklat bernama Aizen itu tersenyum tipis, "Kurasa kau tahu maksudku. Bukankah orang-orangmu banyak dibereskan olehnya. Aku disini hanya ingin menawarkan penawaran bagus padamu,"

"Hmm.. aku dengar pula, kegiatan _'hitam'_ milikmu itu pernah juga digagalkan oleh bedebah cilik itu, bukan? Dan hasilnya, kau rugi banyak uang dan anak buahmu banyak yang tertangkap oleh kakak perempuannya yang seorang komandan polisi," kata Starrk.

Aizen kembali tersenyum khasnya, "Yah, anggap saja ini sebuah pembalasan yang _'manis'_ untuknya."

Sebuah senyum kembali menghiasi wajah Starrk, "Menarik. Aku ikut denganmu, Aizen-sama,"

"Itulah kata yang ingin kudegar darimu," balas Aizen kembali tersenyum.

Dan malam itu pula, sebuah kesepakatan yang mengerikan terjalin diantara 2 pemimpin geng yang berbeda itu.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**-TBC- **

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

******(*) Hypotermia  
**  
Adalah penurunan suhu tubuh (kedinginan) dari suhu normal apabila tidak segera ditangani akan berakibat fatal atau gangguan medis yang terjadi dalam tubuh dimana terjadi penurunan temperatur tubuh secara tidak wajar disebabkan tubuh tidak mampu lagi memproduksi panas untuk mengimbangi dan menggantikan panas tubuh yang hilang dengan cepat karena pengaruh suhu rendah dari lingkungan sekitar. Situasi tersebut menjadikan temperatur tubuh turun dengan cepat dari 37° Celcius (temperatur normal) seecara keseluruhan turun hingga dibawah 35° C. Dan selanjutnya kematian bisa terjadi bila temperatur tubuh terus semakin turun drastis hingga dibawah 30° C.** (from: Smallcrab (dot) com) **

A/N: Gomenasaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii...! ! ! **#sembah sujud **

Maaf Naru telat update.. T^T.. kesibukan sekolah semakin menumpuk, terlebih MOPDB (Masa Orientasi Peserta Didik Baru) sudah dekat dan kebetulan Naru menjadi Pendamping di dalam kelas. Itu artinya, selama liburan Naru tetap harus masuk.. #**curcol **

Ok! Itu sama sekali bukan alasan yang tepat. **#dihajar massa# **Maaf kalau masih ada typo yang bergentayangan, alurnya kecepetan bin aneh. Mungkin 2 chapter lagi fic ini akan tamat. Naru menerima semua bentuk kritik dan saran yang membangun. Makasih yang udah mau baca fic ini.. ^^ **#bows**

Akhir kata..

**See You Agaaiiiinnnnnnnn...! ! ! #mabur**

**_Review?_**


End file.
